Accused
Accused is the pilot in series, The Legend of Mustafa. Plot Mustafa, offscrean: Well, you might expect to see Ben Tennyson like most series around here... No, this story takes place in a far away Dimension, where Azmuth didn't invent the prototype Omnitrix at all... I am Mustafa. Kady, I was once found a Baby on Earth. We see an old man walking over to a crater, he saw a pod. He touched the pod and it flashed green. He opened the pod and found a baby crying. Man: What brings this young guy here, alone? The Man lifted the Baby and walked out of the crater. Man: Well, if I didn't find anybody to adopt this young lad, I'm taking him... Though my small business won't help much, I think I can handle you... Mustafa, I guess. Theme Song! We see Mustafa, who now looks like he is on the main page, is sleeping on a leather bed. He gets up and runs outside of the room. The Man from earlier, is sitting next to a hole lot of horses selling bags of food. Man: There you go. Mustafa: (runs in) Uncle Muhammad! Muhammad/Man: Uh, Mustafa. Might help me in selling these? Mustafa: Yeah sure why not. "Accused" Mustafa lifts a box and puts it on a horse. Mustafa: يلا عالزيت! (Pronouncation: Yalla A zzet!!; Translation: Come on oil!; Phrase used to announce the selling of Oil) Later, Mustafa is helping Muhammad up. Muhammad: Thank you, my son. Mustafa: Anytime, Dad. Muhammad: Don't call me Dad, I'm not your father... I only found you when you were young. Mustafa: You are still my father in my mind. They hug. Suddenly, Muhammad is shot on the heart. Mustafa looks around and finds a criminal running away, with a gun and a bag of money in hand. He was chased by a cop. Mustafa jumps up and follows the criminal. We see his fists balled up. In mid-run, his eyes turn glowing green. He grows a beak, feathers covering him all over. The Criminal turns around and sees Kickin' Hawk. Kickin' Hawk punches him in the face, sending him to the ground. He kicks him in the stomach, making blood draw out of it. Kickin' Hawk elbowed him on the heart, with his taloons. Kickin' Hawk removes his taloons and looks at himself, surprised. Kickin' Hawk: What happened? Kickin' Hawk finds everybody staring at him. Ambulance Cars have come to pick up his uncle. He looks at the Criminal, who is dead, covered in blood. The Cop was surprised, with his jaw dropped. Kickin' Hawk leaps up and lands on the roof of a buidling. A Helicopter flashed over him. Kickin' Hawk starts to run quickly. He jumps off the building and lands on a trash bin. He reverts back into Mustafa unintentionally. He gets up and rubs his back, with tears falling from his eyes. He gets up and runs into the distance. Later, we see Mustafa and a kid sitting in a junk yard. Mustafa: It's been a week since all that happened. Kid: Mustafa, did you ever transform in any different time? Mustafa: That was the only time... Wait, you think I can do it again? The Kid nods. Mustafa looks at him then looks at the ground. MustafA: Huh... I really miss Uncle Muhammad... Tell me, what happened in the hospital? Kid: He's in a coma since... I'm sorry for ya, pal. The Kid pats on his back. Suddenly, they hear an explosion. Mustafa: Wassim, I better check it out, see ya later! Mustafa climbs a hill of junk and stands on the top. Mustafa: I need speed! Hope this works! Mustafa jumps off the hill. Mid-air, he grows fur, which sharpens. He becomes blue, while some parts of him is black. His eyes glow green. Fasttrack lands on all four. Fasttrack: Wow. What do I call this guy? Fasttrack maybe? Fasttrack's good! He jumps up and dashes off. We see a Human Girl running away from a Tetramand Plumber. She shoots electricity at a nearby car, making it explode, clearing for her the way. The Plumber, shoots at her with four blasters. Fasttrack runs in and helps the girl dodge the blasts. Fasttrack puts her down and steps in the Tetramand's way. Fasttrack: Who are you? Why are attacking her?! Plumber: I am, Magister Frick Red Wind, from the very Alpha Squad from the Plumbers. Move out of the way, Cetrakayah! Fasttrack makes the Frick trip to the ground. He runs over to the girl, carries her and dashes off. He runs to the junkyard yet again and puts her down. Fasttrack reverts. Mustafa: Who are you? Why is he chasing you?! Girl: I am Sarah. I am- What about you? Who are you? Mustafa: I'm Mustafa. Why is he chasing you? Sarah: He wants to- Frick: Don't lie to the kid, Sarah. Mustafa charges with bare hands, and punches Frick in the face. Frick grabs Mustafa and throws him a few centimeters away. Frick shoots out from one of his blasters at Sarah. Mustafa pushes them both of the way, casuing them both to roll on the ground. Frick cuffs them together with Energy shackles. Frick stomps on Mustafa's chest. Frick: I put you two under immediate arrest. Prepare to go on a really long visit to the Null Void. Firck grabs his Null Void Projector and shoots behind them, making a portal. Mustafa and Sarah are getting sucked, but Mustafa held on the ground, with him and Sarah about to be sucked. The Force is dettaching his fingers off the ground. The Portal largens second by second. Mustafa: Heads up! Sarah: What?! Mustafa unintenionally lets go. They get sucked in. We see a flash. Jetray, with Sarah in his arms, flies out of the portal and shoots Neuroshock at Frick. Frick grabs his four blasters and shoots at Jetray. Jetray dodges all blasts in super speed. He slams his tail at Frick, making him lose his balance and fall on the Null Void Projector, crushing it. A Vaxasaurian jumps out of the Portal and runs out. Jetray flies after the Vaxasuarian. Sarah: What are you doing?! How were you transforming? Jetray: I am going to stop that heavoc beast. I don't really know how to answer the second. Jetray flies up. He glows green. Jetray: Hope this works! Jetray shoots Neuroshock from his tail, his eyes and hands. The Vaxasaurian was sent flying and crashed into a nearby store, destroying it. The Vaxasaurian gets up and glows red and he evolves. He becomes an ultimate Vaxasaurian. He morphes his hands into Missile Launchers and shoots Missiles at Mustafa. Jetray: Incoming! Jetray dashes off to dodge the missiles, however, the missiles were heat seaking. Jetray: What's wrong with these?! Sarah: OH no! The Missiles heat seak! Jetray: I can see that already, how do I stop it?! Sarah: Try shooting them! Jetray shoots from his tail at one of the missiles, making it explode. He shoots the other one, then the other. He lands on the ground and reverts. Sarah: Are you Okay? Mustafa: We still need to stop that thing! Sarah: Wait, I got an idea. Can you turn into a Necrofridgian? Mustafa: Uh.. I only think of the power to transform, what can he do? Sarah: BReath Ice. Mustafa nods and turns around. He balls his fists. His eyes glow green. He grows blue wings. The Wings fold froming a hood. He is Big Chill. Big Chill: Wow. This is a big Moth, which helps you chill! I'm Big Chill! Sarah: Uh, conecentrate?! Big Chill: Right! Big Chill runs off towards the Vaxasaurian. The Vaxasuarian shoots alot missiles at Big Chill. Big Chill runs off to dodge, but the missiles got through him, Big Chill: Cool! Can I fly? Sarah: YES! Big Chill unfolds his wings and takes into the air. He breathes Ice at the Vaxasuarian. The Vaxasuarian froze into an ice block. The Vaxasuarian broke free of the ice. Big Chill: What?! Sarah: We need Water to freeze all over him! Sarah looks at the Vaxasuarian, then at a large container of water. Sarah: Keep fighting him! Sarah jumps up and takes into the air. Big Chill: You can fly?! The Vaxasaurian charges at Big Chill. Big Chill flies up and dodges him. He shoots ice breath at the Vaxasuarian. Sarah lands on the top of the roof. Her eyes glow blue and she blasts an electric blast at the iron stand of the container. The Container floats up into the air with a blue aura. She levitates it and she flies up. Sarah: NOW! Sarah levitates the container up high above the Vaxasuarian and lets go. Big Chill inhales and then exhales an ice freeze. The Vaxasuarian froze into a statue. Big Chill: Yeah, chill out, dude. Later, Plumbers are taking the Vaxasuarian. Frick approaches Mustafa and Sarah. Frick: Who are you kid? Mustafa: I'm Mustafa, Mustafa Kady. I didn't mean to attack you, sir. I thought you were a bad guy. Frick: Okay. Frick unlocks Sarah and Mustafa's cuffs. Mustafa rubs his wrist. Frick: But you aren't get away, Amperi. Sarah: Well, it was the fulthy plumbers that stuck in my Human Form! And now you're going to arrest me?! Mustafa: Wait, you ain't a human? Frick: Sarah of the Amperi, intergalactic criminal, 5 crimes, sentenced to 35 years of prison, aand currently prisoned in a human body to limit powers. Mustafa: You're going to take her into custody?! No, please! She's the only one I have now! Please, allow her to be free. Frick: Well, saying that she did 15 years of her 35-year sentence, and she didn't hurt any plumber, and becasue all of her crimes involved only electric theft and non-living losses, we may keep her free on your behalf. Mustafa: Thanks! Frck: But, under 24/24 hour inspection by me, and she isn't allowed to get out of her body, or leave this Solar System. Do you acknowledge? Sarah: Yes Sir, I have acknowldged. Sarah and Mustafa walk out of the area, followed by Magister Frick. Sarah: Why did you do that for me? Mustafa: First, as I said, I got no one other than you now, and I need help in my training. Sarah: Ooh kay. What now? Mustafa: (smile) Are you hungry? Sarah nods. Mustafa walked off, followed by Sarah and Frick. Major Events *Big Chill, Kickin' Hawk, Jetray and Fasttrack make their debuts. *Mustafa, Sarah, and Frick make their debuts. Alien Debuts *Big Chill *Kickin' Hawk *Jetray *Fasttrack Characters *Mustafa Kady *Sarah *Magister Frick *Plumbers Villains *Rex T Irant (Referred to as Vaxasuarian) Aliens Used *Kickin' Hawk (first appearance) *Fasttrack (first appearance) *Jetray (first appearance) *Big Chill (first appearance) Errors *Mustafa said that Sarah was the only one he had; however, he had Wassim and Muhamamd (who is dead, but Mustafa doesn't know). Trivia *Muhammad, as said on the main page, is suppsoed to be dead, but Wassim said that he was in a Koma. Ahmad confirmed that he is, but Wassim didn't tell Mustafa, to not break his feelings. See Also *Gallery (coming soon) Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad15